Sex As A Weapon
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot lemon. Suri is bored and wants to do something. She and Itachi hit the training field outside and what happens when the heat of the battle becomes the heat of something else? OCXItachi. Rated M for LEMON! AND SEXUAL THEMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**THIS IS AN OLD ONESHOT OF MINE. IT WAS JUST AN IDEA THAT CAME IN MY HEAD AND HAD TO WRITE IT.**

**ITACHI (c) M. Kishimoto**

**SURI AND ONESHOT (c) ME**

Suri was bored, didn't have any more reading to do so she came up to Itachi and asked him,"Do you wanna train or something, just to pass time?" He gave her a smirk-like grin and agreed. "Outside, close to the edge of the forest, in a few minutes," she told him.

She went off to get a couple of weapons to use, if need be. Itachi didn't need to bring much. He had his Sharingan, which was really handy.

And it seemed like he might be able to use it against Suri, because he knew how she is around him, a bit shy, harmless creature. And knew what ran through her head whenever she was talking to someone, especially Kisame. He will use her heart, feelings for him, against her, one of her weaknesses.

And he would get an enjoyment out of it.

**Outside**

Itachi and Suri are now training, just to see who can beat each others genjutsu. The battle progressed on from being easy then to pretty hard. They used genjutsu after genjutsu, both seemed to be tied. Suri threw off her robe and then turned into being bare footed while Itachi toke off his shirt and slipped his robe back on.

Itachi then seemed to be about exhausted so Suri decided to go easy on him. She made a mistake to use a level one genjutsu against Itachi. When she couldn't attack him, she began to wonder why she couldn't touch him.

So she used her own jutsu, The Lightning Tornado. Almost all of her chakra was gone but had enough to walk. She approached Itachi to see if he was ok.

Before she could touch him, he disappeared into thin air. "Now where is he?" She had done what he wanted her to without him using much of the Sharingan, exhaust herself to keep her senses concentrated on something else besides behind her.

She felt something warm press against her neck, most of her hair being tucked behind her ear. Am I doing this, thinking and letting my imaginations run wild, or is this really happening? She then heard a voice say in her ear,"Some people say that behind others are their weakest points."

She then knew it was Itachi, but couldn't turn around to face him. Why? This is probably a genjutsu because I know I can break though his grip, thought Suri.

She grabbed a shurikin and was about to cut her finger when Itachi stopped her. "I assure you this is no illusion." Just to be sure she closed her eyes and concentrated to see anyway out, but there wasn't any.

This was the real world. "I told you this wasn't an illusion," he said to her. He wrapped his arms around her, lightly kissing down her cheek.

So he did have a grip on her that caused her to be immobile. Any other time she could easily get out but why now? What is he doing, she thought to herself.

Itachi's breath fanned around her neck and on her cheek, causing her heart to accelerate. Her breathing became heavy, making her feel dizzy, like she wasn't getting any oxygen in her brain. Her cheek felt like they were burning, tingling under her skin was her blood.

On her back she could feel his bare chest, so warm against her. She had forgotten that he had taken off his shirt earlier and was then being turned on by just that thought. Her bottom was pressed into his thighs, feeling the hardness of them against her soft cheeks.

Itachi then nuzzled his face in the left side of her neck, his hot breath touching her skin, making little hairs stand on end and hot blood run to her face. His hands ran down the front of her and back up. He let his fingers glide down her curvy figure, making her arousal grow even more.

Suri closed her eyes as she felt invisible fingers touching and massaging her nipples, turning them into hard buds. Her head was thrown back to rest above his heart, her eyes half opened and glazed with desire. She was looking at Itachi while the invisible fingers went down to caress her between her legs.

Itachi ran his hand up and down her thigh, causing her to let out a gasp. What was happening to her? She was turning into a mound of mush, that's what.

The invisible fingers slipped between her folds and teased her other bud. "Ah...ah...," she moaned out as she wrapped an arm around his neck, holding for some kind of support before she would drop down onto her knees. Itachi carried her to the door but didn't enter.

He stayed outside with Suri. He then put her down and her mind was still swirling. She was getting confused how Itachi can do that without having to use gen... wait a minute...

That was it! He used a genjutsu to tire her out and then make it seem like he wanted his way with her, to show him that she could be vulnerable. Anger bubbled inside her and shoving him into the rock wall, she grabbed a kunai and pressed it against Itachi's neck, sitting down onto his lap.

"Why did you do that," she asked, tears and blush of pleasure on her face. He looked at her with a face that made her insides melt. She was still shuddering from the ecstasy that shook her body.

She made a little cut on his neck and she was threatening him,"Don't use sex against me on the battlefield just to do some kind of fun," her eyes dancing flames. Her eyes watched his chest slowly move with breath, making her feel aroused again. His hand went to her thigh and half wrapped his fingers around her flesh.

"I mean it, Itachi," she warned. Itachi replied back,"We're not on the battlefield, are we," in a voice that had a smile in it. Suri didn't say anything.

She was so caught up in him she didn't notice that they were not at the edge of the forest anymore. Where have I been, she scolded herself. Itachi wanted to kiss her lips that were now parted, breathing in air to her lungs to calm herself.

He fingered some strands of her brown hair between his thumb and index finger, feeling their softness. The fresh flowery scent she had assaulted his nostrils and he really did want her. "Suri, come to me," he said in a low husky voice, which was so seductive to her.

She slowly put away the kunai and leaned into his face, waiting for him to say anything. He closed his eyes and his lips touched hers. She closed hers as well, as his poison infected her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned in closer, wanting his mouth to pleasure her. Itachi then couldn't resist and began to kiss her deeply and so passionate, showing her how much love he felt for her. He wanted to feel of her skin again and went down her neck, whispering her name.

She felt herself getting hot and wet she probably made a spot on his pants by her juices. But who cares? As long as he knows how much I want just him and nobody else, she thought to herself.

Something crossed her mind and she then wanted to say it.

"Itachi," she said, making him look at her. "What is it? Isn't this what you-" She interrupted him,"No no, there's nothing wrong with this. It's just... I.. I want to say something to you," blush appearing over the old blushes.

"And what might that be?" She hugged him, her arms still around his neck. Her heart was aching with tears of joy because what she wanted to say was the truth. That saying 'I love you so much it hurts' was true.

Finding her voice she said in front of him, their eyes meeting,"I love you. I truly do love you, Itachi Uchiha." His name sounded so good on her lips. It was time to get the words that he had retired in the back of his mind out.

"I love you, too, Suri Taichi," he replied with a softness that made her want to cry of happiness. She sat between his legs and lied her head on his naked chest. He held her against him, never wanting to let her go.

The day had ended and they were still embracing each other, didn't want this moment to fade away.


End file.
